Trip into the Past
by Pyrite
Summary: Sequel to Between Brothers. Misaki goes back to Konoha to face the past and to regain her confidence and chakra back. Kankuro and Gaara are wanting to help her regain back what she lost and in the end one of them want to marry her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Trip into the Past

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/F, M/F/M, Lemon, Rape, and Preganancy

**Pairings:** Gaara/OC, Kankuro/OC, Gaara/OC/Kankuro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and certain characters are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. Misaki is

the only character copyright myself.

**Summary:** Sequel to Between Brothers. Misaki goes back to Konoha to face the past and

to regain her confidence and chakra back. Kankuro and Gaara are wanting to help her

regain back what she lost and in the end one of them want to marry her.

**Author's Notes:** Yep...I told you that I would make a sequel. This involves some of

our other favorite characters...though not as the rapists of course. There will be

sex of course. Though the sex will not be the story of course. Between Brothers was

intended to be smut, but it evolved. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One:**

She grasped Kankuro's hand for comfort as they walked a path into the main part of

Konoha. Kankuro squeezed back, "It's okay babe."

"Old memories...and none too good." Misaki whispered as they headed to their

temporary apartment.

"It's alright Misaki. We are almost to our apartment. When we get there you can

rest."

She smiled. "Rest huh? I know what that means."

Kankuro smiled back, "You mentioned it baby."

She giggled then said, "I'm a little jealous of Crow."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because you carry him all the time. I want that kind of attention." Misaki

explained.

"Babe, once we get to our apartment I will give you whatever attention you want."

Kankuro said as he held her hand tightly.

"I know you will...I'm trying not to think of the past."

"You have to face the past Misaki. I know it's difficult, but you have to." Kankuro

replied as she looked at him and grasped his hand harder.

"You are right of course." Misaki acknowledged.

"Of course I am." He said jokingly. "Babe, you just have to let it go." He looked

down at her as she walked quietly. "Of course, what am I talking about? I've never

had that experience. But know i'm here to support you."

"I know you will be there for me. You are always good."

"Yep...I know."

"Talk about ego."

Kankuro wrapped his arm around her waist, "Baby, believe me, I am too good. Now let's

find our apartment so I can prove it."

xxxx

Misaki watched Kankuro put Crow on the floor as she turned on the hot water in the

shower. "Are you taking a shower?"

She took off her tan-colored vest and threw it in the floor. "Yep."

"Well let me come in with you babe. I've been wanting to take a shower with you."

Kankuro admitted as she smiled at him.

"Let me prepare the shower."

Kankuro smiled as he followed her in the bathroom and began to take off his clothes

in the process. He watched her take off her skirt and undergarments as the vapor rose

over the shower. She smiled as he fully undressed. He watched as she bent back over

and pulled the stopper to start the shower. "Is it ready?"

"Yep."

"Good." Kankuro murmured as she stepped into the shower and cast him a look that

invited him behind her. She stood underneath the showerhead and let the water massage

her softly. Kankuro closed the curtain and pulled her body against his. His arms

wrapped around her waist as she smiled to herself. Misaki turned around in his arms

and kissed his lips. She moaned in the kiss as he smiled inwardly. Her arms snaked

around his neck, her fingers pushing him down to the tub's floor as she straddled his

lap in a sitting position. "Oh yeah baby. I'm liking this." He murmured in her ear.

Misaki smiled as she pushed Kankuro on his back and said, "I think you will like this

then." She grasped his member and sank down on it with a loud groan. Kankuro placed

his hands on her hips, forcing her hips to meet his in a harsh thrust. He grunted

loudly as she bounced up and down against his hips, her moans increased as he reached

up and grasped her breasts. The warm water slid down their bodies merely making their

encounter more hotter. "Kankuro...oh!" She cried out for him. "A little more." She

grasped one of his thighs as he squeezed her breasts slightly. Misaki heard him

murmur 'yeah baby' before she felt her body shake suddenly and her body explode over

his. Kankuro felt her orgasm break over his body as she collapsed on top of him. His

own orgasm occurin a moment later.

After a few minutes of resting on the bottom of the tub Misaki stood up and began to

wash herself of her sweat. Kankuro stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist as

he kissed her neck and whispered, "That was good. Want to do some more?"

Misaki smiled to herself, "How about on the bed?"

"Okay babe. I can wait." He replied as he pressed his prominent member into her

behind.

xxxx

After another round of sex, Misaki fell into a deep sleep. Her mind took her back in

time when she was 15...

"See you later Misaki!" Her clan members shouted as they left the ramen shop.

"Okay!" She shouted back then ordered one more bowl. After doing so she walked to the

door to look at the stars then heard the old man shout her order. She went back and

took her chopsticks, slurping down her bowl of ramen.

After paying the man she went to the door and left the building. She had walked five

feet when she felt her body become weak. Misaki made it to an alley and heard two

voices behind her. "I knew she would be easy."

"Yeah, she won't put up a fight...."

xxxx

Misaki screamed as she felt someone shake her awake. When her eyes finally snapped

open she saw red hair and jade eyes. "Gaara..."

She felt him climb over her body and whisper softly in her ear, "Did you have a

nightmare?"

She nodded as her arms snaked around his neck and she closed her eyes, trying not to

remember the dream. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to remain

behind for a week."

"I decided to leave Temari in charge for a while." Gaara explained.

"Oh." Misaki replied as she opened her eyes.

"Sleep for a while. Tomorrow we will talk to the Hokage. I know him personally." Gaara told her as she moved between the two brothers. Gaara wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm...we're here."

A/N: Yeah, I am sure you all knew this one was coming. I couldn't get this story out of my head. I hope you enjoy this story and please review! If you haven't read the prequel, read Between Brothers to get the gist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Gaara stroked Misaki's black hair as he, Misaki, and Kankuro approached Naruto's office. He knew she was nervous meeting the Hokage, however, he had reassured her that the Hokage was a personal friend. She still seemed nervous though. Gaara grasped her hand and tightly squeezed it. The genin in front of them lead them into Naruto's office then left them alone. "Hey Gaara!"

"Hi Naruto." Gaara replied softly as Naruto clapped him on his back.

Naruto offered the three seats then sat in his chair behind his desk. "What brings you back to Konoha?"

"We have serious business Naruto." Gaara replied as his jade eyes stared into the Hokage's blue one's.

"Very well. How can I help you?"

"My friend here, Misaki, was raped in Konoha, several years ago."

Naruto looked at Misaki as he said, "I'm terribly sorry Misaki. That is one of the most terrible crimes that can happen to anyone, especially a woman."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

"What can I do?"

"We think that there are still records of when she was at Leaf Hospital. We are trying to track down that culprits to confront them."

Naruto tapped his fingers on the desk as he thought, "We keep our records more than two years in archives. It might take a couple of days to find Misaki's records. However, I know a great medic nin who will help us greatly!"

"Who?" Gaara questioned with a hint of concern.

"Who else but Sakura Haruno. She's the best medic nin that we have and she will surely help us with all the medical mumbo jumbo that we will have to go through." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded in approval. "Yes, from what I have experienced, she is."

"I will go ahead and have Sakura and a couple of genin help her find the records. Go ahead and tour the village until we find the records. Put everything on my tab."

"That is too much Lord Hokage." Misaki intervened.

Naruto smiled at her then said, "No it isn't. Enjoy yourself."

"Kankuro, why don't you take Misaki out while I see to the final details here."

Kankuro nodded then said to Misaki, "Come Misaki. We'll go out and look at the apparal shops."

Naruto and Gaara watched as the two left and then began discussing the finalities. "Is she your friend?" Naruto questioned, wanting to know more.

"She was my friend when I was a little child. I just got to meet her a couple months ago. I hadn't known what she had been up to." Gaara answered truthfully.

"She's more than that isn't she? Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you need to mind your own business."

Naruto smiled then replied, "Yeah, I probably do. So, I need her last name and village. I assume it is Sand right?"

"No. Waterfall. She only recently was accepted into our village. Her last name is Fujima."

"Waterfall? So she was your friend when you were young?"

"Naruto...just get the records. I might explain more later." Gaara told the Hokage then stood up and left him. Naruto just smiled at his old friend then proceeded to write down the information to send to Sakura.

xxxx

"You only like this because it shows my thighs." Misaki said as she showed the kimono-like outfit to Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. You know I do."

She burst out in laughter, even though she knew he was telling the truth. "I do love a man that tells the truth."

Kankuro laughed then replied, "I wouldn't lie to you babe."

"So? You think I should get it?"

"Definitely. Something sexy to surprise Gaara with...and to wear to bed."

"Very well."

After they paid for her clothes, they left the shop to find Gaara and eat. Kankuro held her bag as she took his arm and talked with him about finding Gaara. She looked up at Kankuro as he said, "You know the past is the past babe. With the help of Gaara and I, you will be able to face this Misaki. Don't worry about it babe."

She leaned against him. "I'm not. You two are my best friends. I don't know what else I could do without you two."

"Everything will be fine."

"Hm. You keep saying that Kankuro and yet I wonder if I will truly be fine." Kankuro stopped in his tracks to look at her. "I can remember bits and pieces. Will remembering everything make Gaara love me more than a friend?"

"Gaara doesn't care about your past. He only wants you to face your demons."

"Ah but your wrong Kankuro," Gaara interrupted their conversation.

"Gaara..." Misaki murmured, she was too ashamed to speak any more words knowing he had heard her words.

He pulled her harshly against his body, her face was buried in his chest as he said, "I don't have to explain my feelings to you Misaki. You are my friend."

Misaki heard his words and felt a wave of disappoint go through her. "Yes Gaara-sama."

He tilted her head upwards so she could see his eyes. "However." There was always a however with Gaara. "However, you will always be cherished Misaki because you were the only friend I had."

She sighed softly as he took her hand and replied, "I wish I could rewrite the past. I would have never come to Konoha."

"Misaki, none of us can turn back time." Kankuro intervened.

"Come Misaki. I think some training will do you good."

"What??" Kankuro and Misaki asked at the same time with surprised looks on their faces.

"I know the perfect person." Gaara told the two.

"Who?" Kankuro questioned his brother.

"You will see." He answered.

xxxx

They arrived at the training field and found a man practicing on the field. The man stopped when he saw the three approaching him. "Well," the man said, "I never thought I would see the day."

Gaara smirked. "Hello Lee."

"What brings you here to Leaf Village?" He questioned Gaara.

"Personal issues." Gaara replied.

"Ah."

"I have a favor to ask of you Lee."

"Alright. How can I help?"

"Kankuro and I are going to see Naruto and Sakura. I was wondering if you would mind helping my friend Misaki for a while until we come back. She practices with Kankuro and myself when we are at home in Suna."

"Can she beat Kankuro?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Relating to taijutsu. Definitely." Kankuro grumbled something. "Oh relax Kankuro. Each to his own."

"Well Misaki. I would love to help you."

Misaki thought that he had a kind voice and happy attitude. "Thank you."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"For about an hour."

"Plenty of time."

"We will be back soon Misaki."

xxxx

When Gaara and Kankuro entered Naruto's office again, they saw that the two were arguing. "Don't you remember anything Naruto? Last year I rearranged the archives so they were better organized. You made me do it. You couldn't find anything back then."

"Aww, Sakura. I'm busy all the time."

"Yeah, yeah. Be glad I am your medic nin Hokage-sama."

"You mean 'be glad I am your friend.'"

Sakura laughed at him as she held some files in her hands, "Oh Naruto."

Gaara coughed to interrupt the two. "Hello Gaara." Naruto greeted.

"May I ask what you two were arguing about?"

"Remember when I said it was going to take two days to find the records? I forgot Sakura had reorganized the archives."

"In other words Lord Kazekage, I found the records you requested." Sakura cut in.

"Have you read through the records?"

Sakura's eyes and face took on a serious look, "Yes...I have."

"You look as if you don't like what you have read." Kankuro murmured.

"No I don't like it simply because of what the medic nin put as the result injuries."

"What did the medic nin put down?" Gaara questioned her.

"He put down self-inflicted injury. However, that is a total lie. How can she have self-inflicted her injuries that way? It doesn't make sense. If I find that medic nin I will...CHA!"

"So what happened?"

"Well, it isn't hard to determine from the report what happened to poor Misaki. She was raped, make no doubt about that Lord Kazekage. No woman can self-inflict those kind of injuries."

"What kind of injuries are we talking about?" Naruto questioned the medic nin.

Sakura opened the report and looked at the statements. "Yes. She had wounds from some kind of a blade. The report puts knife wounds, however, if they were ninja then it could have been a weapon. Bruises." She made a clicking sound as she looked at the report. "Is there anything specific Lord Kazekage?"

"You are a medic nin Sakura. Can a rape cause someone to purposely decrease their chakra without knowing it?"

"Hmm. That is something I haven't heard of yet. I know that mentally a person is changed once raped. Sometimes a person's chakra will change." Sakura paused, "I would have to examine Misaki to see is she is self-inflicting damage on her own chakra."

"We will bring her by the hospital tomorrow." Gaara told her then turned to leave.

"Lord Kazekage, don't you want to hear the rest?" She questioned him.

"No. I will hear tomorrow."

xxxx

Misaki felt Gaara's hands on her body. They had left a while back and bid Lee a farewell. She felt sore from the training she received from Lee. Gaara's mouth was on her neck as she lay on her side. Possession. That's all she was to anyone. To Gaara and Kankuro especially. However, she wanted it. She wanted to belong to someone, but was this really what she wanted? She wanted...she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"Do you remember Misaki?" Gaara whispered in her ear.

"Yes I do." She responded.

He turned her head so she could face him. "You seem reluctant."

"Thinking."

"About your past?"

"Yes...and..."

"And..."

"How strange my life is going. How uneventful."

"Hmmm?"

"Just that I didn't think things would turn out the way they did."

His lips were on her neck, his mouth opened to whisper, "Forget the past."

"I...will...for you." She responded as he kept kissing her neck.

xxxx

Misaki awoke feeling dazed and confused. She tried to move her hands and arms but felt bound. "She's awake. Beautiful isn't she?" One said. The voice flowed in her ears and made her body feel terribly sick.

"Where am I?" She bravely asked.

"None of your business." The other one replied rather harshly. He backhanded her roughly.

"You're our whore for the night." The one who had greeted her said.

"What? Are you crazy!"

"Shut her up." The other one said.

She felt a cloth being stuffed in her mouth. Misaki didn't want this. She didn't want to be hurt like this. 'Stop!' She screamed inwardly. 'Stop! Please!'

xxxx

This time Kankuro woke her up. He shook her awake. "Hey Misaki! Wake up!"

"Please stop...Kankuro?" Misaki questioned, realizing that she was no longer dreaming.

"Babe, you were having a violent dream."

She wrapped her arms around his body and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her tightly to his body as she started crying against his chest. "Shh. Babe. It's okay."

Misaki drew back, trying to dab at her tears as she told Kankuro, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Misaki. You need to let all the tears out. You've been holding it in for too long Misaki."

"Kankuro, I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know what to do."

"Let it out babe." Kankuro repeated.

She let him gently stroke her hair as she cried against his chest. She felt her emotions seem to spill out in a flood of tears until she could not cry anymore. They both laid back down on the bed, she cuddled against his body, listening to his breathing as she finally fell back to sleep.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I would appreciate it if you would review. Next chapter I am going to try to add a little more sex. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it has been a couple of weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Misaki didn't want to go to the Hospital. It felt like the past. However, she knew that if she was going to get over it, then this was the only way. She felt like a child as they took her along. What was it about going back to the Hospital? Only Kami knew that answer.

She felt Gaara's grip tighten on her arm. "I can feel you. You are tense."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You need to relax though."

"Misaki, babe, everything is going to be fine." Kankuro interrupted.

"I hope so."

"You feel like Crow. Should I attach strings to you?" Kankuro joked.

This had her start to laugh. "I suppose so...." She continued laughing.

"So how did you do with Lee yesterday?"

"Okay I suppose. He is really good at taijutsu. I am very impressed!"

"Hnh." Gaara interrupted.

"He fought Lee before." Kankuro murmured.

"Did Lee win?" Misaki questioned. Gaara laughed suddenly. "I take that as a no."

"Definitely not." Gaara mentioned.

"He won and went on to fight Sasuke Uchiha." Kankuro added.

"I knew that Gaara had a knack for beating people."

They arrived at Leaf Hospital and entered. Sakura waited patiently with a chart in her arm. "Hello Lord Kazekage, Kankuro, and you must be Misaki."

"Yes." Misaki replied.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm one of the medic nin's. If you will follow me we will get started."

"Alright."

xxxx

As Misaki lay half-naked on a bed behind a curtain, she felt Sakura's fingers graze the scars that were on her legs. She then heard the pen scraping the paper before she went on to check her vaginal area. On the other side of the curtain were Kankuro and Gaara. They heard everything, which made her feel embarassed at the questions Sakura was asking and what they were hearing.

"A few more minutes." She sounded like Kankuro. "I just have to ask you a few more questions. Go ahead and get dressed."

"Alright."

"Misaki, can you remember all the events that lead up to the rape, during, and after the rape?"

"Mostly. I passed out after I left the ramen place. I don't know how long that was. I woke up to see them above me."

"Okay. Were they wearing jonin vests?"

"From what I remember, yes."

"Did they use any weapons?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thank you Misaki. I appreciate you for going through this again."

Misaki smiled somewhat. "I appreciate your help Sakura."

xxxx

Later, the four stopped by Naruto's office. Sakura read her report to a rather attentitive Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro. Misaki felt embarassed to have the Hokage know everything about what happened to her body.

"Therefore it is impossible Naruto for Misaki to have caused injury to herself." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "When I find that medic nin, I will, CHA!"

"But how can you be sure?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura looked at him queerly then smacked him on his head. "One, our arms can only reach so far. Misaki had several scars that were raised, meaning that someone applied pressure. The most Misaki could have done to herself is make a scratch, not a scar that deep. Two, just take my word for it."

"Ow Sakura. You didn't have to hit me." Naruto replied in a whiny voice.

Kankuro smirked, "So Sakura-chan, what do you think we should do?"

"We're going to put our resources to finding Misaki's rapists and the first person we need to go to is this idiot medic nin...CHA!"

"Kankuro...take Misaki outside and wait for me." Gaara interrupted.

Kankuro nodded then led Misaki outside and shut the door behind him. "Why did you ask them to leave?" Naruto questioned him.

"What are we supposed to do with her until we find the rapists?"

"What do you mean Lord Kazekage?" Sakura questioned.

"She's having nightmares of the event. Most likely remembering it...and her chakra. It hasn't returned to normal. What do you advise?"

Sakura looked from Gaara to Naruto. "Hmm...Well, it could be a push Lord Kazekage..."

"Go on." Gaara urged.

"Replace the memory with a new one that is much more powerful." Sakura advised.

"How?"

"Take her back to the place it occured and let her relive it only in a different way."

"I got it!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Sakura and Gaara looked at Naruto as he opened a drawer and pulled out a key then tore a piece of paper off a blank scroll and wrote down an address. "Here...take this key to this address and give it to the Madame."

"Oh Lord...not the place you take Hinata." Sakura intervened.

"You said that he needs to replace the memory..." Naruto tried to explain.

"But Lord Kazekage isn't involved...I don't think..."

Sakura and Naruto then turned to Gaara and looked at him with questioning eyes, "I would usually say that it is none of your business, however, yes I am."

"See!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Both Kankuro and I are." Gaara told the two.

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped at the same time. "For real?" Naruto asked.

"I trust both of you won't let this knowledge leave this room."

"Of course not Lord Kazekage." Sakura said with a bow.

"I will follow your advice and take her back tonight." He reached across and grabbed the key and piece of paper and tucked them away.

xxxx

When Gaara left the room he found Kankuro and Misaki talking to Lee. She was laughing at the good-natured ninja. "Hello Gaara." Lee greeted.

"Hnh. Hello."

"I was just asking Misaki if she would like to train with me."

"Not tonight. We have dinner plans."

"Oh...maybe tomorrow then. See you later then."

He watched Lee leave and said, "Let's go back to the apartment. Tonight is going to be special."

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school…Yeesh. Anyway, I will update soon and I do apologize that I had to sort of split the scene in half, but the next chapter will be so much longer! I promise. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Misaki felt uncomfortable as she waited for their bowls of ramen to arrive. Why had Gaara and Kankuro brought her back to the place she was raped? Well...the start of her rape. "Here you go." The chef interrupted her thoughts. He set a bowl of beef ramen in front of her then set the other bowls in front of the other two.

After they ate Gaara paid then led Misaki and Kankuro through several winding pathways. "Where are we going?" Misaki questioned finally after 10 minutes of walking.

"We are almost there." Gaara replied.

The three arrived at a discreet house in the last part of the alley. Gaara went up and knocked on the screen door. A older woman came out and bowed. "Lord Kazekage. I was informed you were coming."

"Yes." He merely mentioned as he showed her the key.

"You will like that room," she murmured as she led them into the building. "Lord Hokage uses it himself. Is there anything I can get for you? Drinks? Food?"

"Oil." Gaara said quietly.

"There is oil upstairs in the room. Follow me please."

The woman led them up to the second floor where she used the key on one of the last rooms. She opened it up to reveal a beautifully decorated room in white and red. Catering, of course, to the Hokage. "In the chest beside the bed are several oils and props my Lord." She closed the door after all of them had walked in the room.

"I still don't understand...why are we here?" Misaki questioned the two.

Gaara and Kankuro surrounded the confused woman as she eyed them. Gaara told her, "We're here for you Misaki."

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to back away but only backed up into Kankuro. "You have been..."

He took her chin in his hand as he eyed her. "You are lying Misaki."

"I..."

"What do you want?" Kankuro whispered in her ear.

"I...I want to forgot that night."

Gaara now intervened, however instead of responding with words he grabbed her waist and took her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Misaki leaned back in Kankuro's soft embrace as she opened for Gaara. Her hands grasped Gaara's forearms as she felt a heated feeling come over her body. "I want you both." She finally said when he allowed her to speak.

"How?" Gaara questioned her.

"I...I want you to have me like the last time we were together like this." She couldn't concentrate for Kankuro's mouth was on her neck.

"Give up your control to us. We will make you very happy." Kankuro finally whispered in her ear.

Gaara stared at her as she replied, "Whatever you want."

They edged her to the bed as she stared back at the two. Kankuro pulled off her kimono which revealed her nearly naked body. She moaned as Gaara laid her on the bed and Kankuro laid beside her. Gaara spread her legs then sat in between them as he looked down at her. Her soft eyes gazed back up at them both, revealing her wantonness.

She spread her legs as Gaara sat between her splayed legs and Kankuro kneeled beside her body. Misaki had never felt so loved than when she had the two brothers kiss and pleasure her. Her hands roamed over their clothes until she reached their hair. Gaara's hair was shorter but felt silkier in her right hand, however, Kankuro's hair felt a little rougher in her other hand as she moaned for the two.

Kankuro dipped his head and whispered in her ear, "I think you just need a fuck eh babe?"

"Mmm..." Misaki replied as the two ripped off her clothes. She grasped for Kankuro's face so she could kiss him. She needed contact...some kind of contact besides the grasping of her legs and arms. He obliged and met her lips swiftly. His tongue entered her mouth, seeking hers and eventually rubbing against the timid appendage. He only stopped when Gaara murmured, "Kankuro, i'm not patient. I want to fuck her now."

Before Kankuro could reply he was pushed to the side by Misaki, which was an odd feat in itself, as she crawled up the Gaara and placed her hands on his shoulders then replied, "What the fuck are you waiting for!" She pulled him on top of her, not waiting for Gaara to disrobe, and locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Though Gaara was surprised he took to her want as soon as she grasped a handful of red hair in her right hand. 'FUCK!' Gaara thought as he felt her nip at his neck. "You should let her ride ya." Kankuro suggested as he laughed in Gaara's ear. He added, "Since she's so ready to fuck." Gaara was about to take his brother's advice when suddenly Misaki pushed him on his back as she kissed his lips. She grasped Kankuro's shirt and pulled him up against her.

"Why don't you participate too Kankuro?" She winked at him then pulled Gaara's pants down and pulled out his member then slid on his hardened member.

"Oh yeah." The puppeteer murmured as she yanked off his hood and threw it in the floor. She felt him grasp her breast then suck harshly on the tip of her breast as Gaara grasped her hips and moved her hips in a quick movement.

"Nnnh." The sand master added. With one hand on his chest and the other in Kankuro's hair, she felt her body move to Gaara's set pace.

"Ahh, Kami...this feels good!" She shouted while feeling his cock hitting her g spot at the right angle. "Mmm...Fuck me Kankuro!"

Kankuro looked up at her as he released her breast and murmured seductively, "Well, if that is what you want..." He kneeled behind her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slam harshly in her behind. Kankuro reached for her chin and pulled her face so she looked straight at him. "Look at me babe."

Gaara growled as he realized that his brother was trying to take her for himself. Like hell he was. He paused his movements to sit up and wrap his arms around her hips. Gaara grasped one of the twin breasts, making her cry out in pleasure. "Gaara..mmm..." Misaki moaned as she felt is hot mouth on her sensitive peak. His hips then began to thrust back up into her hot warmth. "Kami..." The sensations from both men were driving her mad. Behind her, Kankuro was nipping her neck and slamming into her ass while in front Gaara was biting her breast and thrusting up in her core. It felt too good...she felt as if she was going to explode. "Oh...Gaara, Kankuro...i'm going to EXPLODE!"

"Come then baby." Kankuro whispered in her ear. Gaara did not say anything, he only obliged to her, quickening his pace as he heard the slap of skin...panting...cries of pleasure...then finally her scream of pleasure as she released and caused them to come as well. Kami it felt good...

xxxx

Later, Gaara was in Naruto's office. He sat the key down on the desk then turned around to leave. "How was it?"

Gaara turned around, "It was interesting."

"That's all you can say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Naruto shook his head, "Well, I will see you soon."

A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait. You would not believe how hard this chapter was to write. Anyway, I will have a shorter wait for next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

She sat on the bench as Lee urged her on to practice. Misaki looked at her taijutsu teacher as she panted. "Lee, can't we take a break?"

Lee smiled a winning smile and replied, "Of course."

After a few minutes Sakura entered the workout area. "Hi Lee, hi Misaki."

"Hi Sakura." Lee greeted as she walked up to him and hugged him then kissed his lips.

"Do you mind if I borrow Misaki?" Sakura questioned him.

"No. We were just taking a break." Lee admitted.

"Good, we are going to the market. See you soon." Sakura told him as she left with Misaki in her arm.

xxxx

Sakura smiled at Misaki as she asked Misaki, "How are you doing?"

"Better, thank you." Misaki replied.

"I wanted to get a private moment with you Misaki. I know you have been having a tough time since you were raped. We're going to catch your rapists. But I want to know if you have any questions that I can answer for you?"

Misaki thought for a few minutes then asked Sakura a question that been on her mind, "I do have a question Sakura. It's...it's about well...I acted differently than I usually do when having...relations."

Sakura smiled at her then replied, "They usually tell you what to do?" Misaki nodded. "It's normal to want to be different. In fact where we're going is a place I think will help you."

"What place?" Misaki questioned.

"It has books and other products. I think you will like it."

"Ok..." She paused then asked, "Are you Lee's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. "Back when I was a chunin, he kept asking me out on a date. I never dated him until a couple years ago. I never knew how good he was as a boyfriend."

Misaki smiled at Sakura, she understood what Sakura meant. "So where are we going?"

"A little place owned by a friend."

xxxx

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted as she entered the little shop.

The silver hair jonin looked up to see the medic nin enter his shop with a black-haired woman. "Hello Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"My friend Misaki here and I would like to look at some things." Sakura answered.

"You know, ever since I opened this shop I have seen a lot of you."

Sakura replied with a laugh, "I don't see how you have the time to run your shop with the missions you get."

"Ah. I have my ways." Kakashi responded with a smile in his voice. "Look around ladies."

"Very well."

"Thank you." Misaki added.

Misaki went up to the book section and looked at the different book titles. 'Oh Kami...How am I supposed to make them happy?' She felt someone watching her from behind. "Having trouble?" Kakashi asked.

She blushed. "Yes...sort of."

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know."

"What's your sexual situation?"

Misaki blushed again, but replied, "Well, I have sex with two men."

"Ahh a threesome eh?" He looked at the selection of books. "Hmm. Take these two. Anything else?"

"I don't really know how to...please them."

"Ah..I think I have the perfect book for that." Kakashi murmured then took another book and took the stack up to his desk.

"Hey Misaki! Aren't these cute?!" Sakura asked as she showed Misaki two thin shifts.

She smiled at Sakura and looked at the two shifts. "They are cute."

Kakashi waited for the two women to finish their shopping. Finally they brought their lingerie to him and he totalled the amount then asked Sakura, "You want me to put this on your tab?"

"Please Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

He handed the two women their bags and bid them goodbye. "Goodbye Kakashi-sama." Misaki told the leaf jonin.

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura added.

"Goodbye ladies."

xxxx

Kankuro, Gaara, and Lee sat waiting for the women to come back from shopping. "Do you have any idea where they went?" Gaara asked Lee.

"No idea. Sakura only said the market." Lee replied.

"What does it matter? Women take forever to shop." Kankuro murmured.

"Lee, do you think you can request Hyuga to see Misaki?" Gaara asked.

"Neji? Why?" Lee asked.

"He will be able to see why her chakra is being kept locked in her body." He explained.

"I'm sure I would be able to talk to him." Lee replied.

Right then he heard Sakura's voice, "Lee, really, did you have to call Gaara and Kankuro? We weren't gone that long."

"It's not my fault Sakura!" Lee yelled. "Besides Gaara and Kankuro came to get Misaki."

"Well we were at Kakashi-sensei's shop."

"WHAT?!!"

"Kakashi-sama was so nice." Misaki interrupted as she clutched her bag to her chest. "It was nice going out Sakura. Maybe again? See you tomorrow Lee. Come on Gaara. Come on Kankuro."

xxxx

Misaki sat on the bed looking at her white shift as she watched the two brothers come in. "So where did you go and what did you get?" Kankuro questioned.

"Umm...uh..."

"Come on Misaki tell us."

"I got a gown..." Misaki admitted. It was a part-truth.

Gaara grasped the bag and took out the books. His jade eyes widened. "Misaki...What is this for?"

She blushed as Kankuro took the books and eyed them. "Misaki, this is what you got at Kakashi's store?"

"Yes."

"Cool..." He looked at a particular title, "Pleasuring your Man! Misaki...you bad girl!"

Misaki blushed even more as she bowed her head. "I apologize."

"Apologize? Why apologize?"

"Don't you disapprove?"

"No." Gaara intervened. "Why do you want to learn to please us?"

"Because I thought you would want me to learn to." She explained. 'No. That's a lie. I want to hump them both without feeling nervous."

Gaara eyed her. Misaki knew he could tell that she was lying. "Tell me the truth Misaki."

Misaki couldn't face him and tell him. "I...I...want to...to..."

Gaara grabbed her chin and ordered her. "Tell me Misaki, don't fuck around."

She bit her lip as she looked at him then finally admitted, "I want to be more confident around you two...and I want to be able to...hump you both."

"Well that's a surprise." Kankuro intervened.

Gaara glared at his brother. He pulled her off the bed and against his body. "Misaki, if that is what you wanted, then by all means...do what you want."

"I want a shower." Misaki suggested.

"Huh?" The two brothers questioned.

"You'll see."

xxxx

Later, Misaki lay sleeping between the two brothers as they talked softly to each other. "I did not know she could do that." Kankuro commented as he looked at their friend.

"Do you ever wonder if she wants to release her personality but can't because of the rape?" Gaara asked.

"I never thought of it like that." Kankuro whispered thoughtfully. "She's a beautiful girl.

"No doubt." He paused. "I want to marry her."

Kankuro smiled. "You would make a good couple. I can imagine little Gaara's running around."

Gaara looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Fuck...not until she's ready."

Misaki stirred beside them. "Shh...Let's not wake her up."

"I want Misaki to resolve this issue before I propose...and especially before I start having children."

"I think she has great potential as a sand nin, you know. She told me that she wanted to learn how to use puppet jutsu." Kankuro admitted quietly.

"Hmm..." Gaara asked, "Truthfully?"

"Yeah." Kankuro paused then asked, "Do you ever notice that she has a harder time talking to you?" Gaara shook his head. "She is able to tell me her wants and dreams, because she is not worried about disappointing me." He laughed softly. "I think she thinks of me of a friend with benefits and I certainly don't mind."

"Hmmm...i'm hoping that Hyuga can help us."

"Well, we better get some sleep. We only have five hours." Kankuro commented.

"Yeah...and didn't she promise that she would wake us up?" Gaara asked.

"What a dirty mind you have...you take after me."

Gaara rolled over after rolling his eyes and watched the clock until he fell asleep.

A/N: Happy B-Day Gaara! Yep! Gaara's b-day is Jan 19! I'm a little early, but happy b-day sweety! First if you are confused, there are some things that are strange in this chapter. Lee and Sakura are bf and gf. Heck, Lee deserved a chance! Plus Naruto and Hinata are going out. Also, Kakashi is a hentai shop owner when not on missions. Crazy eh??? Well I know it is crazy but bear with me please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Misaki felt blades cut at her skin as she stared at the two jonin in terror. She tried to scream, but couldn't, her body and whatever the jonin had done to her had prevented her from screaming.

She felt a hand slap her face. "You little bitch!" One of them shouted at her as she tried to fight against them, "Keep fighting and you will receive more cuts!" He then pulled her hair in a harsh grip and allowed the other one to cut deeply into her skin. She tried to scream again.

Misaki felt weak...she was weak...at that moment she decided to give in.

xxxx

This time when the two brothers heard her screaming they acted immediately and shook Misaki awake. Misaki sat straight up and looked straight ahead as if she couldn't see them, she then turned to Gaara and launched herself in his arms. Tears fell down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she let out her sobs. "Shh." Gaara murmured, because he did not know anything else to say to her.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Misaki sat back and looked at the two brothers. "I'm sorry i'm so weak."

"You're not weak Misaki. You'll get over this. Believe it." Kankuro said as he took her hand and rubbed it softly. He paused, "I sound like the Hokage."

"Kankuro's right though. You have to have faith." Gaara intervened.

"It's hard to when I am feeling so...forget it. I need...I just need to think."

Gaara grabbed her face while looking at her with a rough glare. "Misaki, you can't give up."

"I'm not, i'm just tired of facing...the past."

"Exactly!" Gaara shouted. "Stop running!"

"I don't want to face it!" Misaki shouted back, shocking both brothers. "I don't want to remember what happened..." She started sniffling, "What happened after...they found me."

"The rapists?" Kankuro questioned.

"No!" Misaki screamed at him. "At the hospital."

The brothers looked at each other then looked back at Misaki. "Misaki, you remember what happened afterwards don't you?" Gaara asked her. "Don't lie. I know if you are."

"Yes...that much I can fully remember..." She trailed off as she tried to keep the tears from starting again. "It was terrible."

"I thought you were found." Kankuro chimed in.

"No. I was not found. Those bastards took me to the hospital themselves and..." Misaki trailed off again.

"And what Misaki?" Gaara intervened.

"It's a long story."

"Tell it then."

Misaki nodded then proceeded to tell about how she was taken to the hospital by her captors and rapists.

xxxx

She felt the two jonin lay her down on a metal table as a doctor came up to them.

"I can't keep lying for you two. I will eventually get caught."

"We pay you don't we." The first said.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing." The second jonin put in.

Misaki lay on the table, staring up at the light that shone on her. "So what did you do to this one?" The doctor asked as if it was a daily occurence.

"The same thing we do to the other ones." The first answered.

The doctor hovered over her as she cringed inwardly. "Hmm...cut her a lot didn't you?"

"Say she accidently cut herself."

"Don't worry. I'll make it look good." He paused, "Should I let you two say your goodbyes'?"

"Sure." The second replied. "We'll strap her down while you're outside." The doctor left, leaving the two rapists with their victim. The jonin who had just spoke to her grasped her chin and said, "I enjoyed that virgin pussy of yours." He then kissed her on her lips as she tried to fight against him.

The other whispered in her ear, "It's been a while since we had one. Now that you're not a virgin, you should probably whore yourself off. It's the only thing you can do now. No one will want you."

The second one laughed as he pulled back. "Come on, let's tie her down." As the two tied her down, they muttered dirty words in her ears and told her she was nothing. Finally, after tying her down, they left and the doctor re-entered.

"Well...let's look at you."

xxxx

Gaara frowned. To think that the bastards had caused his woman so much harm and hurt...he would kill. "What did the doctor do?"

"The basics." She murmured.

"Now it's even more important to find Hyuga." Kankuro put in.

"Exactly." Gaara said. "I'm sure Naruto will also be able to assist us as well."

Kankuro nodded. The two were sure of their plan, and now had new information that they would tell Naruto and Sakura. Misaki was still unsure, but she knew that they were going to help her no matter what, which was a good thing in her book.

A/N: I know this is short, forgive me, but the next chapter will be even longer. It will reveal the ENTIRE RAPE! So if you're a little sensitive on that then I will make sure to warn you, but you got warned here too! I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

As Misaki watched Gaara relay everything to the Lord Hokage, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. Ashamed of herself, her rape, and everything. "Those bastards." Naruto said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Hyuga will do well in helping us release her chakra." Gaara put in.

"Neji can help, but you need one more person." Naruto said, catching Gaara's attention.

"Who?" Gaara questioned.

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto paused as he pulled out the jonin's file and slid it across the desk to Gaara, "Her family specializes in mind type jutsus'. She should be able to help us find the jonin behind this crime." He paused again as he looked at Sakura who was grinding her teeth and had her hands in fists. He had a feeling that inner Sakura was ready to come out. "Anything wrong Sakura?"

Oh Hell yeah! "CHA! THAT BASTARD! I will KILL THAT DOCTOR! CHA!" She then made a few punching movements and then sighed heavily.

Gaara knew exactly how Sakura felt. "I know how you feel Sakura." Naruto said.

"Come on Misaki! I have a need to fight." Sakura surged forward and grabbed a surprised Misaki out of the chair. "We'll be with Lee!"

The three men were surprised to say the least. Naruto laughed, "I wonder if she's pregnant...Anyway, I will go ahead and have Neji and Ino meet Misaki this afternoon and see if we can resolve this before we go after the doctor."

Gaara nodded. "Naruto...she's still having nightmares."

"Ino should be able to help with that." Naruto replied.

"Good." Gaara told him as he read Ino's file.

"Come on Gaara. We better check on the girls and I will take you out to eat some ramen."

xxxx

The ramen shop had never seen such a large group. The owner smiled as Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Misaki, Lee, and Sakura entered the business. "Beef ramen on me!" Naruto said happily.

"Of course Lord Hokage." The owner replied.

"Wait! I don't want beef ramen Naruto!" Sakura intervened. "Just regular miso soup for me please."

"Of course Sakura."

As they waited for their food, Misaki thought of the next hour. How different things would be once her full chakra was released. Kankuro and Gaara noticed her silence. "Hey Misaki." Kankuro said as she looked at the counter. "What's the matter?"

"Oh...nothing. Just thinking." Misaki replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing really...just...you know..."

"No I don't know babe." Kankuro replied.

Gaara felt a twinge of jealousy in him. He didn't know why he felt that way, but Kami, he wanted to just take her away from his brother and prove how much she was his. She was entirely his. He gripped the counter then interrupted, "Kankuro, after we see Hyuuga and Miss Yamanaka, I would like to take Misaki out alone for a while."

Kankuro saw his brother's plot, "Sure Gaara." He winked at his brother then continued to talk to Misaki as their bowls were brought.

Gaara fingered the engagement ring in his pocket. He had thought about giving it to Misaki while they were in Leaf Village. She was his friend from the past and he knew that she was the one. When no one else accepted him, she would. He ate his beef ramen quietly while watching the others.

xxxx

After ramen, they all gathered at Leaf Hospital. Misaki was laid on a comfortable bed while Sakura discussed the situation with Neji and Ino. Misaki grasped Gaara's hand as she waited nervously. Lee was at the end of the bed and tried to help calm her nervousness. "It's alright Misaki, things are going to go well!" He then gave a traditional thumb's up.

She couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Lee."

Sakura came in with Neji and Ino behind her. "Are you ready Misaki?"

"Yes." Misaki replied. Truthfully, she felt as if she was having a surgery.

Neji was a long-haired man who had light lavender eyes, almost white. He almost scared Misaki, but took her other hand and said, "I heard your story from Lee and Sakura. It is nice to meet you Misaki."

"Thank you for helping me."

"The honor is mine." Neji responded.

Sakura looked at Misaki and said, "Neji are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you Misaki?" He asked Misaki in return.

"Yes Neji-sama."

Misaki heard Neji mutter a jutsu and felt something in her. She felt as if someone was blocking her ears, however, she heard Neji say, "She's not blocking her chakra...those jonin bastards blocked her while they were..."

"What can you do?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on Naruto." Neji huffed.

Neji muttered another jutsu making Misaki pass out. "What did you do!" Gaara shouted, not usually feeling as shaky as he was.

"It's alright...I am releasing her full chakra from her body. Please calm yourself Lord Kazekage." Neji answered.

Suddenly she woke up, her chakra lapsed around her creating bursts of energy out of her body. Neji released his jutsu and watched her as she looked around at everyone in a confused manner. "It's your turn Ino." Sakura said.

Ino walked up to the bed and smiled warmly. "Lay down for me please." Misaki obeyed her. Ino then turned to everyone else and said, "This might take a while." Misaki heard another jutsu being spoken then she fell into the blackness.

xxxx

"See you later Misaki!" Her clan members shouted as they left the ramen shop.

"Okay!" She shouted back then ordered one more bowl. After doing so she walked to the door to look at the stars then heard the old man shout her order. She went back and took her chopsticks, slurping down her bowl of ramen.

After paying the man she went to the door and left the building. She had walked five feet when she felt her body become weak. Misaki made it to an alley and heard two voices behind her. "I knew she would be easy."

"Yeah, she won't put up a fight...."

Misaki woke up in a dark room, her hands were tied and her legs spread and bound by a jutsu. "Looks like the little slut woke up finally." A voice spoke.

She looked towards where the voice was coming from. "We've waited long enough. Let's fuck her." Another voice said.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed two men coming to her in jonin clothing of the Leaf Village. She was scared. Very scared of these men.

"Please...please don't hurt me."

"'Please don't hurt me.'" The first one mocked. He grasped her breast and said, "We're going to do what we want to you, you little slut."

"No talking. Let's taste the bitch." The second said.

Misaki felt their lips take in her nipples as she cried out in sudden pleasure. 'No!' Her mind cried, but her body was obeying someone else. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as different pleasures overtook her body. One moved down towards her spread legs and spread the flesh that kept her clit hidden. By now she only could identify them by voice in her pleasure-ridden state. "Mmm...," the first one stated, "looks like the slut is wet. Wonder what she tastes like."

She felt his mouth on her sensitive nub as his tongue worked wonders around the bundle of nerves. "Ahh!" She screamed, begging Kami to end this shameful experience. The jonin tried different tactics, and switched to sucking on the very sensitive nub. She felt her body buck up towards him giving the jonin satisfaction. Misaki tried to avoid the pleasure that spread through her body.

The other jonin released the breast he had been playing with and watched eagerly as his friend made her climax. The first one licked at juices eagerly while she shuddered around him. "Was she good?" The second one asked.

"Fuck yeah. The whore was good. Let's take her and then we'll fuck her again."

Misaki struggled as they grabbed her waist and positioned their cocks in front of each hole. She felt them thrust in at the same time causing her to scream in pain. "Shut up slut." They pounded in her virginal body as she screamed, trying to avoid the pain they were making, but couldn't due to the fact that they were pounding in her so hard. The two played with her body until she finally contracted around them in pleasure. Misaki felt their seed enter her body as tears fell down her cheeks. "I hate you both." She heard them laugh loudly as they pulled out of her.

xxxx

Misaki was still passed out when Ino revealed everything to everyone. "Well, I can confirm that she was raped. This sick rape was performed by two special jonin however, so they could be special jonin or have moved to jonin status by now. I can pick them out if you show me the files of our village jonin and special jonin."

"What happened?" Naruto questioned.

"I dare not repeat what I saw. All I can do is verify everything that Misaki has been telling you." Ino continued after looking at the group, "I can tell you that I did get a glance at her past, "She does have an amazing amount of chakra and once she starts using it again her jutsu will be great."

"What about her nightmares?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not going to stop them. I released the full memory so she can remember it. Hopefully that will stop the nightmares, but until we find these bastards we can't stop the nightmares." Ino replied.

"Why not?"

"She needs to relive it...and besides, surpressing anything is bad." Ino explained.

Misaki woke up feeling relieved. "You feeling better?" Sakura questioned her.

She nodded. "Yes. Thanks Sakura."

"Don't thank me. Thank Neji and Ino."

"You're right. Thank you Neji-sama and Ino-san."

"Your more than welcome." Ino responded first.

"What Ino said." Neji put in, not really taking thank yous' that well. He felt it was the least he could do to catch two crimnals.

"If you're feeling okay, I would like to take you out." Gaara intervened.

"Okay." Misaki replied quickly, eager to escape the hospital.

xxxx

Gaara and Misaki found themselves in the sprawling gardens of Konoha. Gaara led her to a shady and rather concealed spot then sat down against a sakura tree. She sat down in front of him and smiled at him. "Misaki, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Gaara."

He waited for a few more minutes before speaking. "I didn't bring you here for idle chat Misaki. I want you to know something." He paused, "I want you to be my wife." Gaara pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and presented it to her. It was gold with a blue gem centered in the middle.

"Gaara...I..I..I want to become your wife, but am I worthy?"

Gaara grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger, "Fuck yes."

She blushed before leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you too." He paused again, this time in shock, for she was climbing on top of his lap! "What are you doing?"

"Showing my Lord Kazekage my appreciation." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Fuck! Who had replaced Misaki? She was kissing his neck while running her hands along his strong shoulders. "We're out in public." He tried to convince her to stop but really he wanted her to go on.

"We're in a concealed area. Isn't this why you brought me here?" Misaki asked innocently.

Yes...fuck yes. "No."

"Well...this is a perk isn't it Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Then take me Gaara...I want your cock!"

Oh yeah...she was different. She moved her body down his body so she could sit right on his cock. Gaara sat up and watched as she kissed his lips again. This time it was more powerful. Her lips pressed against his harshly as he pressed back. His arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing her pleasantly as his tongue ventured into her open mouth. Her tongue battled against his, not waiting to have her mouth explored. When they finally separated, they were panting fiercely. She attacked him again, but this time it was his neck. He moaned loudly as she nipped at his pale flesh. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to see her face. "Misaki."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Cut to the chase and ride my cock." He murmured low as he pulled his pants down to reveal a very hard cock. She grinned at him while pulling down her shorts and pushing him on his back. Misaki grasped his cock as she obeyed his command and quickly sank onto his hardened cock.

"Oh fuck..." She muttered.

Gaara didn't know she could speak such language. He grasped her hips and began to move her body at a speed both of them could be happy with. Her hands grasped his shoulders while meeting his thrusts. Her mouth opened to say something, but all that came out was a moan of pleasure. Kami...he hoped that this was a permanent side effect. He felt her inner muscles close around his hardened cock. Oh Misaki...a little more. She leaned over for them both and kissed him to stifle both their moans of pleasure as they climaxed in unison.

She lay on top of him, his cock still in her contracting body, "I love you Gaara. We'll have to extend this experience when we get back to the apartment." More? He was ready just thinking about it.

"Hn..." Was his reply as his breathing settled. They lay there until they could get up and head back to the apartment without showing any kind of evidence of their relations.

A/N: I ended it there because I needed to break it off before the next chapter. No reviews yet. I know you are reading…so please review! I want to know what you think! Thanks! BTW, Kanky gets a little jealous next chapter. That's all I am letting you know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Kami...he loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around him. Misaki had convinced Gaara to go to the shower and have sex. Gaara didn't refuse. His head was buried in her neck as he pushed her up against the wet wall. He taunted her like never before, "Do you like that?"

Misaki arched against his body, "Don't tease me Gaara." He thrust up against her, his cock already buried in her and ready to burst. She grasped his wet hair as her body kept arching towards his hard cock.

"Kami Gaara...fuck me with your hard cock!" She shouted as he grasped her backside with both hands and began to thrust into her tight hole. He heard her scream, which made him assume that he was hitting the right spot. One hand freed itself and went to the nearest breast and squeezed tightly. He felt her body contract around his cock causing him to groan from the alternating pressure. He kept thrusting, feeling her warmth squeeze him. Kami she felt so good! He was almost there...almost... She screamed his name as they climaxed in unison. Gaara filled her with his seed as he fell back in the tub, her body shaking on top of his.

"Kami that was good." He whispered in her ear while she looked at him.

"It was." She agreed.

xxxx

Gaara and Misaki talked to each other while laying down on the bed. Kankuro lay next to Misaki listening to their conversation. "Kankuro," She turned over on her other side to face him, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Kankuro looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What is it?"

"Well...it's sort of..."

"Come on Misaki."

"Would you teach me puppet jutsu?" Misaki asked as she blushed.

She heard them both gasp, "Puppet jutsu? But why?"

"I've always been interested in learning it plus I have to learn another type of jutsu to become a special jonin."

"Sure...I'd love to!" Kankuro responded.

She smiled at him then turned over to cuddle with her future husband. "Kami...Do you MIND GAARA?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Mind what baby?"

"I just...I want to ride you...forgive me."

Gaara smiled as he rolled over on his back to invite her. "Nothing to forgive love."

xxxx

Misaki left the two brothers for training with Lee, leaving them to their own devices. "What is it Kankuro?" Gaara asked as he watched his brother pull out one of his puppet scrolls.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You've been eyeing Misaki like a hawk."

"So...your point?" Kankuro questioned his brother.

"My point is that I think you are a bit jealous." Gaara said.

Kankuro shot daggers at his brother, "Jealous...of you? You're kidding right?"

Gaara smiled at Kankuro, "Nope."

"I think you're crazy Gaara."

"Whatever you think Kankuro."

Kankuro looked at the scroll he had then turned to Gaara, "Why do you think I am jealous?"

"She's spending more time with me."

"Uh...yeah...you're engaged to her."

"Kankuro, I think you are still hot for her."

"Oh shut up Gaara." Kankuro replied.

Gaara smiled at his brother as he watched him. They heard the door open and watched as Lee carried Misaki in. "I'm so sorry Misaki."

"What happened?" Gaara questioned.

"We had an accident on the field. I twisted my ankle. It's no big deal."

Lee sat her on the bed. "I still feel like it is my fault."

"Lee stop it. It's not your fault. There's a reason it's called a training field. Besides I will be back on both feet tomorrow." She smiled at Lee.

"If you're sure."

"Lee! Stop worrying! It's a sprained ankle...nothing more. Now go tell Sakura that we'll see you guy's later tonight."

Lee smiled. "Alright!"

After Lee left Gaara asked, "Sprain?"

"Yes. I tripped. Really idiotic." Misaki sighed as she felt Gaara pick up her sore foot and rub it. "Oooh...I'm going to have a wonderful husband."

"You know it." Gaara responded with a soft laugh.

Kankuro ignored the two, making her feel bad all the sudden. Misaki had been sure that Gaara had spoke to Kankuro about their engagement, but still, she felt some ties with Kankuro still. "Kankuro?"

"Hmm?" He returned, not bothering to look at her.

"Have I upset you?"

He glanced at her, blinking a few times. Upset me? "Why would you think that?"

"Your behavior is a little different...besides, I haven't spent time with you. Come here." What? He didn't need pity! He wanted to tell her that, but melted when he saw her sad, blue eyes. Kankuro felt Misaki's arms around his shoulders as he leaned his head against her chest. "You know what?"

Kankuro tried to look up at her, but she kept his head still. "I love you both so much. I don't know what I will do without both of you at my side. Kankuro, I can't forget that night you came to me and offered me pleasure. You made me forget what problems I had and feel so carefree...and Gaara, the next night when you came, I didn't know what to think, but when I woke up," she sighed softly, "oh I felt safe and warm." She paused, thinking best to explain her position, "Kankuro, I am going to marry Gaara because of those feelings...it's not because of his position or anything else. You are a person who should love, but should not be bound because you are so carefree."

Tears fell down her cheeks and splashed on Kankuro's forehead. "Do not cry Misaki. I don't want you to cry over my silliness."

"Besides love," Gaara ventured, "just because Kankuro can't get married to you, doesn't mean we have to stop having sex altogether."

"Oh Kankuro," Misaki cried as she leaned her head against his, "don't hate me!"

Kankuro laughed softly, making Misaki pull back angrily, "Baby, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Besides, I am going to be teaching you puppet jutsu, I don't venture we will be doing too much in the department of sex. But if you need me, you know I am always here for you, cock included." He laughed again.

She hugged him softly, "You're such a bastard when you want to be Kankuro! But I love you nonetheless."

Gaara couldn't help but smile at the two, "So," he interrupted, "where are we going tonight?"

"Well, you know that store Kakashi-sama owns?" The two nodded, still remembering her books, "Sakura and I want to go back for some apparel and toys. After that we are going to a nice tea house to eat." She paused thinking about what she wanted to wear for tonight, "OOOHH! Kankuro! You can help me pick out what I wear tonight!"

Oh Hell! Gaara laughed as Misaki stood up on her good ankle and half-dragged, half-hopped with Kankuro behind her to her closet. "So not funny Gaara!" Kankuro shouted back.

"He can't see what I am wearing till later. It's a surprise." Misaki shouted.

Gaara reclined back on the bed, "Oh well." He was feeling happy that everything was resolved with them.

xxxx

Misaki and Sakura were like two kids in a candy store and poor Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro did not know what to do. Kakashi only spurred them on to find whatever they wanted. "Ooh that is so cute Sakura!" Misaki cooed as Sakura laid a pink lingerie outfit over her white kimono with pink flowers.

"I know." Sakura replied. "Lee should love it."

Lee blushed as Sakura mentioned him. "I can assume you three are engaged with those two ladies in some way." Kakashi asked, trying to make conversation while the two women looked at apparel.

"Yep." Gaara responded.

"Oooh! That would look so good on you Misaki!" Sakura cooed this time.

Kakashi chuckled softly, "They are extremely happy finding clothes."

"You have no idea." Kankuro replied.

Kakashi laughed. "Sit down gentlemen, I have a feeling the ladies are going to take a while." Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro sat down on three stools in front of the desk that Kakashi sat at. "Need any help ladies?"

"No thanks Kakashi-sama!" Misaki answered back.

Kakashi chuckled. "So where are you taking those lovely ladies tonight?"

"To the Konoha Tea House." Lee replied.

"They'll love it."

"So when did you start this shop Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Back a few years ago. I noticed that Konoha was lacking and decided to open my own shop...take a break from teaching and missions."

"Do you get a lot of women?" Kankuro intervened.

"Both male and females grace my shop. However, I do sell apparel for women, so yeah I do get more women than men at times." Kakashi noted, "Females are so easy to please."

The three cocked their heads at Kakashi, now paying full attention to him. "Why do you say that?" Kankuro questioned the older jonin.

"It's the truth. Think about it, women work so hard to please us and it takes so little to please them in return." Kakashi paused, "I find intimacy is so much meaningful to a woman than regular sex. Of course, I am sure you three know that."

Gaara was thoughtful. Intimacy? He had never truly been intimate, at least Kakashi's definition of it. He had sex, he was definitely no virgin, he wanted to know more. The women were out of earshot. "So Kakashi, how would you suggest it?"

"Hmm?"

"To make a woman happy?"

"Ahh. Really basic. Light some candles, lay her on the bed, put on some nice music..." He trailed off.

Gaara sighed, urging Kakashi to continue. "And?"

"Oh...well, you know, kiss her...hmm there is a really good book somewhere on intimacy."

The girls were still busy looking through the shop giving Kakashi a chance to pick up a small book. He returned to the desk, "Here Kazekage. This is what I recommend."

He took the book and looked at the title, 'Intimacy: A Guide.' "Hn."

Finally, the girls were finished with their shopping. They brought their items up to Kakashi and smiled at each other. "Alright Kakashi-sensei, we're finished." Sakura said excitedly.

"Already? I thought you two would take a little longer. Did you find everything?"

"Of course we did."

"That's going to look nice on you Misaki." Kakashi ventured as she handed him a blue set of lingerie.

"Thank you Kakashi-sama, hopefully my men will appreciate it."

"I'm sure they will." Kakashi gave her a wink.

Kakashi bagged their things separately then asked Gaara, "Well Kazekage, are you going to get that?"

Gaara wanted to blush, but replied, "Sure, I could use something to read."

They paid then left, the girls shouting a sweet goodbye to Kakashi.

xxxx

After being sat down at the Tea House, they started talking about anything and everything. Misaki sat between the two brothers while talking to Sakura and Lee about the food. "So is there food good?"

"So good!" Sakura replied.

"So what do you recommend?"

"Their sushi is really good. There ramen is good as well. It depends what you want Misaki. Usually everything is good."

After they all ordered they began to talk about the next phase, which was to talk to doctor. Gaara noticed that Misaki leaned more into him when they talked about the specifics, which made him shut Lee up. He was sure that Misaki still had negative emotions and feelings. They saw their food being brought to their table.

Their food was rather good. Misaki ate slow as she heard the others talk. They talked about training and what they would be doing. Misaki watched Lee and Sakura laugh with each other. She noted how they seemed really good for each other. She hoped that in the future that she would be able to have a great relationship like Sakura and Lee.

xxxx

After their dinner, Sakura and Lee bid the three goodbye, giving Kankuro, Gaara, and Misaki some more time to themselves. They walked along Konoha's streets, making their way to the apartment. Misaki had been mostly silent on the way back making Gaara wonder what she was thinking about.

Once getting back to their apartment, Misaki disappeared into the bathroom making Gaara feel even more concerned. "Do you think she is okay?" He asked Kankuro.

"Probably putting on her new lingerie." Kankuro replied as he took off his shirt and sat on the bed.

Gaara smiled, "Sakura and her had a time picking out their things."

Kankuro flashed a smile back, "I think they will be great friends."

The two stopped talking as the door to the bathroom opened revealing Misaki in sexy light blue pair of lingerie. "Well...do you like?"

The two smiled at her. "Kami yeah." Kankuro said as she walked into the room.

"You look so beautiful." Gaara commented as she walked up to him and sat on his lap, making him feel hot for her.

"Well, are we going to do anything? We have plenty of work to do tomorrow."

A/N: Sorry for the long update everyone. I have been busy trying figure out a way to end this chapter and post in time for Valentine's day. BTW, Happy V-day! The next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Kankuro, Gaara, and Misaki had decided to go to the training fields the next day and

begin Misaki's training. Kankuro placed his scrolls on the ground as he watched

Misaki sit down on the grass. "Alright Misaki, we are going to start with learning

how to focus your chakra in your fingers and create strings to attach to your

puppet."

"I thought I was going to learn with Crow." Misaki replied.

Kankuro smiled at her, "No baby. Don't you remember?"

"Obviously not...remember what?"

He laughed then took one of his scrolls and muttered something. In a flash of smoke,

a life-sized female puppet appeared. "Remember when I had you pose for me?"

"Now I do."

"Well I decided after you asked me to teach you that I would give her to you."

She stood up to fully look at the puppet and said, "Thank you Kankuro."

"So what do you think of her?" Kankuro asked.

Misaki eyed the puppet. She had long silky black hair, three eyes like Crow's, curved

lips and face and body. She had two sets of arms like Crow, but they were more curvy.

She was dressed in a white and blue short kimono with short sleeves. "She's beautiful

and amazing. What's her name?"

"I was going to ask you that." He replied.

"Hmmm...how about Dove?"

Kankuro smiled, "Crow and Dove. I like that."

She smiled back at him then sat down once more. "So Kankuro...teach me."

Time passed when one was learning. Misaki learned to focus her chakra towards her

fingers, but still could not produce an adequate string, which only made her angrier

as she tried to continue. "I totally suck Kankuro."

Kankuro couldn't help a slight chuckle come out. He understood her anxiousness and

frustration. "It's so not funny."

"I know babe. Believe me, I remember having to learn this." Kankuro admitted to her.

"I just feel like a fool...you know?"

He gently placed his hands under hers. "It will get easier. This is day one remember?

Don't expect so much of yourself."

"But Kankuro...what if I never get this? Dove will be an invalid puppet."

Kankuro chuckled slightly again, but stopped when she glared at him. "I know you are

concerned Misaki, but don't worry. I have faith that you will be a great puppeteer

like I am...and no...Dove will not remain invalid."

Misaki smiled at him then asked, "What time is it? Don't we have to meet Lord

Hokage?"

Gaara intervened, "It's almost lunch. Knowing Naruto he will be eating before we have

an important meeting."

"How about we go to lunch then meet him?" Kankuro suggested.

"Sounds great." Misaki added.

"Then let's go." Gaara agreed.

xxxx

After their lunch, they met Naruto at his office. Misaki sat on a chair opposite

Naruto as he started, "Are you ready? This may be a little hard for you Misaki."

Misaki nodded. "I'm ready Lord Hokage."

She wanted to confront the doctor that she had met a few years ago. Sakura and a man

entered with two guards behind them. Misaki eyed the doctor as he was forced to sit

five feet away from her. She felt her stomach churn as she looked at the doctor. Her

eyes narrowed on him. "You realize why you are here." Naruto started. "Miss Fujima

was attacked by two rapists and you are the only doctor that attended to her."

"Lord Hokage, I have no information on them." He responded.

"What a load of crap!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto held up a hand to silence his friend. "We know you were their primary

associate. Either tell us or you will be locked up."

"I don't know where they are located."

Misaki couldn't keep her anger in anymore. She stood up, interrupting the

interrogation and punched the doctor in his face. "You son of a bitch! How dare you!

I was there! Don't you lie!"

"Misaki." Naruto tried to calm her, but knew that she was going to continue her rage

and she had a right to.

"No! I heard him! I heard him say that he couldn't do it anymore but they convinced

him! Stop protecting them you bastard!" She had pulled her arm back to slap him but

Gaara had caught her hand and pulled her firmly against his hard body. She wanted to

be strong and nonemotional...but she couldn't. Misaki felt tears fall down her cheeks

as she buried her head into his chest. She felt the muscles of his arms flex around

her body.

For a moment she felt as if the world had disappeared and that she and Gaara were the

only ones. He dipped his head near her ear and whispered, "I believe you love." He

paused, restating, "we believe you." His hand cupped her head and held her against

his body. He then narrowed his eyes and glared directly at his first enemy,

"Understand that if you do not tell us who these bastards are that you will not be

safe anywhere...especially Suna."

"I don't know where they are!" The doctor tried to convince him but the Kazekage knew

better.

"Naruto, let me explain something to this bastard. You see this beautiful woman in my

arms. She is the future Lady of Suna." He heard Sakura gasp, assuming that she was

surprised at the announcement. "I want to resolve this crime against her before I

marry her and if it isn't...let us just say that I will make your life a living

hell."

There was a silence...a long deep silence that lasted for a few minutes. "They are

outside Konoha. About a day's worth."

"From what I understand," Naruto butted in, "you saved her clothing."

"Medic nins and doctors are required to save clothing from attacks and rapes."

"If you will excuse us Naruto." Gaara interrupted as he led Misaki out of the room

with Kankuro following them.

xxxx

Misaki could not breathe. She was finally in their apartment between the two

brothers. Her emotional state was in a better way, but she felt strange to be between

the two brothers again. Gaara murmured, "I enjoyed watching you hit him."

Kankuro added, "That was hilarious."

Misaki blushed then said, "Thank you."

Gaara took her lips, surprising her. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, caressing

her tongue as she pushed back against his lips. Gaara signalled his brother to take

off her clothes. Misaki felt Kankuro kiss her neck softly as he grasped the bottom of

her shirt and pulled it off, interrupting their kissing momentarily. His fingers

expertly unhooked her bra and let it fall off her body. She felt Gaara claim her lips

again before pushing her against Kankuro and saying, "Sit on the bed Kankuro. Let her

sit on your lap."

Kankuro pulled her with him to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Misaki

sat down on Kankuro's lap. She could feel his hard member pressing against her ass.

Oh...it felt so good. His mouth was pressing against her neck as his firm fingers

went to her waist, pulling at her short skirt. Gaara took off his over clothes and

pulled down his pants to reveal his hard cock. Kami, he was hot for her. He loved

her, loved her body...hell he loved everything about her.

"Remember how we do this?" Gaara questioned her.

Misaki looked up at her future husband. "Of course."

Gaara stared at his brother and said, "Take her from behind."

"Bend over baby." Kankuro whispered as she stood up and bent over for Kankuro. He

stood up, pulled her panties aside, and thrust suddenly into her behind. It felt

good, so good...he loved the feeling of her tight ass surrounding his cock was

amazing. Kankuro wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her on the bed

and on top of him.

Gaara climbed over the two, his cock hard and begging to thrust into her core. He

place his hands on either side of the two and stared into her dark blue eyes as he

pushed quickly into her body. He set the rhythm for all three of them. It was hard

and fast, the kind of sex his body appreciated and wanted. His ears took in gasps and

pleasurable moans from his partner. He watched his brother caress her breasts as she

moaned, her eyes half-lidded as she looked at Gaara. He could hear her begging him to thrust harder, Kami it felt good to hear her beg. Gaara felt her body contract around his member, squeezing around his cock. He heard her moan loudly as her body shook and bucked against both of them. His body could not hold it in anymore and released in her quivering body. Kami, it felt great to be with her.

After the three rearranged themselves on the bed, Misaki cuddled against her future husband's body and kissed his neck then murmured, "I love you."

Gaara smiled as she kept kissing him and cuddling against him. "I love you too Misaki."

He nuzzled his head against her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were entangled and for once Misaki felt as if she didn't have a care in the world. She then fell asleep in the arms of her future husband.

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been on the ball as of late. Been busy with things. I hope you like this chapter. I gave you a short sex scene. Hope that makes you happy. ^^ The next chapter Shino and Kiba come into the story. So look out for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Naruto signed the last of his papers as he waited for Sakura and one of the Anbu Black Ops to come in with the four people he had requested. He heard Sakura clear her throat to get his attention. "Everyone's here Naruto." And they were. In the room, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, and Lee had arrived. He trusted these four with his life...heck he trusted everyone he knew from the old days with his life, but he knew that he needed each and every one of these four to find the bastards who raped Misaki.

"I trust you all have read the letters that I have sent you yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Kiba acknowledged.

"Lee, Neji, and Sakura know a bit more than you and Shino do. I am going to try to explain what is going on without going too much in detail. You all know Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna?" The four nodded acknowledging that they knew him. "His future wife, Misaki, was raped in Konaha about three years ago...by two jonin who have ran from justice. She deserves justice. I need you four to find these bastards and bring them back to Konaha."

"But why us?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto smiled, "Kiba, you and Akamaru have the best tracking jutsu. I have her clothes from three years ago. You may be able to get a scent. Shino, I know you and your bugs will be able to find these bastards. Overall, I just trust you all."

"We'll get on it Naruto!" Lee shouted.

"I know you will find them." Naruto said as he smiled at them.

xxxx

"Ooooh!" Misaki shouted as she felt like giving up. She had finally made chakra strings but they were not the perfectly thin chakra strings like Kankuro's. Her's were coming out thick and wobbly looking.

"Calm down. You're trying too hard." Kankuro told her.

"But I want to do this." Misaki replied as she shrugged her shoulders and felt like giving up.

"You are Misaki. Like I said, you can't expect too much of yourself."

Misaki felt bad though, "But I want to make my strings perfect and move Dove like you can move Crow."

"I know you are dedicated to learning puppet jutsu, but you have to give yourself a break. You will get it. Suna wasn't built in a day and learning a particular type of jutsu isn't done in a day either."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I know."

"Let's take a break." Kankuro suggested.

"Ok." Misaki agreed as she stood up and dusted herself off then joined Kankuro. She felt as if she was a failure, but could not reveal her feelings to Kankuro. She could not let him think that she was obsessing over her failure.

"Listen Misaki, I know you are a perfectionist, but you will get puppet jutsu. It just takes a while. Trust me. I did not wake up the puppet master I am one day. You know?" Kankuro said to her as he slung the scrolls to summon Crow and Dove over his shoulders.

Was she that readable? "I know Kankuro. I only want to make you proud." Misaki admitted.

"You do." He paused then told her, "You make me so proud."

She smiled, "Thanks Kankuro. I feel better."

"Good. Let's go find Gaara."

xxxx

Gaara was in Naruto's office. They were both being informed by one of Shino's insects that the team had caught their intended targets. It seemed to be an easier mission than they thought. Currently the two jonin were being transferred to Konoha by the four ninja. It was probably going to take four to six hours to return due to the mission's status.

Naruto finally said, "They have been caught."

"Yes," Gaara acknowledged.

"What are you going to do when Misaki has to face them?"

"She deserves to face them and deserves justice."

"What about her emotions? She seemed pretty emotional when dealing with the doctor." Naruto questioned his friend.

"She deserves to be emotional." Gaara murmured as he glared at Naruto. "They hurt her and raped her."

"I know she does."

"When they are brought in, I want to see them. She deserves to have these bastards put away for what they did."

"I know." Naruto agreed. "So you are going to marry her?"

"Yes. I love her." Gaara responded.

Naruto smiled at his friend, "I can tell. You've changed, if you don't mind me saying."

Gaara looked at his friend and commented, "You think? I never thought I would get married, but I want to have a child with her. I want to be with her everyday."

"You'll make me your best man right?"

Gaara smiled, "Sure Naruto." He paused as he thought of Misaki, "Let me go tell her the news."

"Oh Gaara." Naruto interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"Let her face them tomorrow."

Gaara nodded. "I will."

xxxx

"They...they caught them?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"I know you are in shock, but we will face them tomorrow. Together." Gaara explained to her as he sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"What, you think I do not have a mind!" Misaki shouted.

Gaara pulled her against his body, his hard muscles flexed around her waist as she gasped loudly. "Misaki, you cannot go there alone. They will reap terrors on your mind that you don't deserve."

She laid her head against his chest and sighed, her anger suddenly deflated, "I know, but it is so unfair."

"I know baby." Gaara responded as he held her to him. "You didn't deserve that, but I will be with you and so will Kankuro. We will not let anything happen to you."

She nodded in agreement but, nonetheless felt defeated. Misaki hoped when facing her rapists that she would have enough strength to tell them what she truly thought of them.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be much longer. I promise! Thanks for the reviews. Please review some more! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Misaki felt torn between her emotions and her duty to keep her mind when seeing her two rapists. It was hard though. She felt her anger build up in her body as they approached Naruto's office. The air was thick with seriousness. Gaara murmured softly in her ear as they neared the door of Naruto's office. "Be calm." He didn't need to tell her, but she didn't tell him that.

When they entered the room, they found the two rapists sitting in front of the Hokage's desk. "Hello Misaki." Naruto greeted her.

"Hello Lord Hokage." She greeted.

"If you will come over here we can do this quickly." Naruto said as the three entered. The door closed behind them making her jump slightly.

Kami she felt uncomfortable, but now she noticed that there were five more people besides Naruto and her rapists in the room. Sakura was there, as well as Lee and Neji, however she did not recognize the other two that were behind her rapists. One had a big dog beside him. She wanted to reach out and touch the dog's fur. As she walked up to the Hokage's desk she was introduced to everyone, "Misaki, you know Lee, Neji, and Sakura, but you have failed to meet the other two; Shino and Kiba with Akamaru, his dog." Akamaru barked. "Excuse me, partner."

"From what I understand you are the gentlemen who captured my rapists." Misaki said.

"Yep." Kiba replied.

"Thank you all so much." She thanked them.

"It was no problem Misaki!" Lee shouted.

Misaki smiled at Lee. "Um...Kiba. Do you mind if I hug Akamaru?"

Kiba tilted his head like a dog would. "I don't mind, but ask Akamaru."

"Oops. Sorry. Do you mind Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked again. "He said he doesn't mind." Kiba explained.

Misaki walked up to the white dog and gently hugged him around his huge neck. She felt her anger disappear as she stroked his fur. It felt good under her fingers. She stood back after gently kissing him on his forehead. "Thank you Akamaru." He barked once more.

"Akamaru said you're welcome." Kiba explained.

She went to Naruto's desk and stood behind it, staring at the two rapists. Everything came back to her as she saw their faces. "Let's get started." Naruto held up the papers showing everyone how thick it was. "We're here to charge these two men in front of me for the rape of Misaki Fujima." Naruto paused as he put down the papers and said, "Do you two have anything to say to her before I sentence you myself?"

Gaara and Kankuro stood beside Misaki as she stared at the two rapists. They all waited for them to say something. "The bitch deserved it." The first said.

She gasped as the second laughed, "She was waiting for it."

"Shut your mouths!" Gaara roared. "How dare you say something like that about her!"

"An eye for an eye, eh Lord Kazekage." Shino added.

They were surprised he spoke finally. "Exactly." Gaara agreed.

"Is there anything you wish to say to these cowards?" Naruto questioned Misaki.

"Yes. I want to say that I forgive them." Everyone in the room was shocked at this. "I will never forget, but I have found it in myself to forgive them. For so many years since I was raped I felt anger and now I can let it go. I hope you find justice." She paused then said, "If you don't mind Lord Hokage, I need to leave."

"Of course not." Naruto said then watched as she, Gaara, and Kankuro left the room.

xxxx

A week later Misaki, Gaara, and Kankuro were preparing for the trip home. Misaki felt slightly sad to leave all the friends she made. However, Gaara and herself had to plan their wedding. Then afterwards they would go back to Konoha for their honeymoon. They were planning to meet Naruto at the city's gate. It was so hard to leave.

After packing and travelling to the gate they found Naruto waiting for them. "It's good to see you three. I can't believe you're leaving!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara smiled. "I have to go back. I am Kazekage."

Naruto smiled back. "I know Gaara. We're going to miss you." He paused, "Misaki, I am glad that we could resolve everything for you."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

"I wish you would call me Naruto. After all you are going to be the Lady of Suna soon."

"Oh...Okay Naruto." Misaki replied with a blush.

Gaara couldn't help but smile as he wrapped a strong arm around his future wife. "We'll definitely let you know when the wedding is. We still have to plan it."

"I know. Well goodbye!" Naruto replied with a wave.

"Goodbye Naruto!" The three chorused as they started on their journey.

xxxx

_Three Days Later_

Temari hugged her two brothers and Misaki as she asked, "How was the trip?"

"Great." Gaara responded.

"Did you find those bastards?"

"Yep. They have been put away for their crimes and we have news."

"We're getting married!" Misaki replied.

Temari squeeled and hugged Misaki again. "Eeeh! We gotta go and look for a dress. We have so much to plan!"

Gaara mouthed 'we' at Kankuro as if he was questioning his brother.

"I know!" Misaki responded.

'Let them have their fun,' Kankuro mouthed back.

So Kankuro and Gaara watched the two women go off to the marketplace to start planning the wedding. He knew he would have a place in the plans, where, he didn't know yet.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Please keep reviewing. There are only two more chapters. The marriage and childbirth chapters. So enjoy it while you wait. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Six Months Later

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror as Sakura and Temari stood behind her. Today was the day. She would be married to Gaara within the hour. She eyed herself in the mirror. Her black hair was combed straight and was slightly above her waist. On her head was a silver tiara with three blue gems. The one in the center was larger than the other two. Her dress was white with blue trimmings. It had thin straps with long see through light blue sleeves while the waist had the same see through material that flared around her body. She hoped that Gaara would enjoy her dress. "Are you ready Misaki?" Sakura questioned her.

She turned around to face her friend. "As I ever will be."

"Everything will be fine." Temari assured her.

"I know. I only want to please Gaara."

xxxx

There was a silence in the hall as the bride approached her groom. On Gaara's side; Naruto was the best man, Kankuro was next in line, then there was Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. On Misaki's side; Sakura was the Maid of Honor, then there was Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Kakashi was in the seat watching the entire process.

Misaki finally made it to the end of the hall where Gaara waited for her. Finally the priest spoke, "Please join hands." Gaara took her hand as the priest continued, "Today, we all are here to witness the marriage of Gaara no Sabaku, Lord Kazekage to Misaki Fujima, our new lady of Suna. If you will, my Lord, please repeat after me." The priest paused as he turned the page in his book, "I, Gaara no Sabaku, take Misaki Fujima in sickness and health, through good times and bad, and promise to love her for as long as she may live."

"I, Gaara no Sabaku, take Misaki Fujima in sickness and health, through good times and bad, and promise to love her for as long as she may live." Gaara repeated faithfully.

The priest turned to Misaki and said, "Repeat after me please. I, Misaki Fujima, take Gaara no Sabaku in sickness and health, through good times and bad, and promise to love him for as long as he may live."

"I, Misaki Fujima, take Gaara no Sabaku in sickness and health, through good times and bad, and promise to love him for as long as he may live." Misaki repeated.

"If there are any objections to this union, please make them known." The priest announced as they waited for a few minutes. There were no objections. "Very well, the rings." Naruto stepped forward with a pillow that had two golden rings. "Please place them on each other's fingers." Gaara and Misaki did as they were told. "Lord Kazekage, you may kiss your bride."

Gaara smiled as he leaned in and kissed Misaki fully on the lips. Everyone cheered as they kept kissing, then pulled back. "May I present Lord Kazekage and the new Lady of Suna."

Misaki took her husband's arm as they walked down the aisle. All around her she heard cheering. She felt very happy and couldn't wait to have their reception.

xxxx

As they entered the dining hall, Misaki and Gaara heard more cheering. They sat down in their chairs and waited for their food to arrive. Naruto clanked his fork against his glass to get the attention of everyone. Once he got everyone's attention he stood up and said, "I would like to make a toast. To Gaara and Misaki, I hope that your marriage is a blessed one and we hope to see the patter of little feet soon." Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses.

Conversation began as soon as the dinner came out. After they ate their dinner, Gaara and Misaki stood up and cut a piece of their wedding cake, which was a beautiful white with blue trimming, and fed it to each other. A piece of the wedding cake was then served to everyone.

After eating the cake, Misaki and Gaara danced to the music. Misaki never felt so happy as in her husband's arms. She heard her husband whisper, 'I love you' to her as they danced closely. She leaned her head against his shoulder, wanting the moment to last forever.

Finally, the dancing end and Misaki had to through the bouquet. The center of the dining hall was cleared for the women to get in the middle. Misaki asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" All the women shouted.

Temari and the other married women stayed behind in their seats. Misaki turned around and threw the bouquet over her head. She heard a hustle as all the women tried to reach for it. In the end Hinata caught it. Everyone cheered as Hinata blushed and Naruto shouted, "Well I guess Hinata and I are next!"

Gaara laughed softly. After another half hour of cheering, Gaara and Misaki left the dining hall for Gaara's home.

xxxx

Gaara watched as Misaki sorted through a bag and picked out a sexy undergarment to wear. She asked, "Would you unzip the back of my dress?"

"Of course." Gaara answered as he unzipped the back of her dress.

She smiled at him, "Thanks sweety." She then walked off to the bathroom, leaving him to his thoughts.

Gaara took off his robes until his chest was bare and he only wore his white pants. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to return.

She came out in a short, white, almost see-through slip. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful." He replied.

"Thank you Gaara." Misaki thanked him as she gently leaned forward and kissed his lips. He kissed back harshly as he wrapped his strong arms around her body. She smiled into their kiss while gently placing her hands on his chest. "I love you so much and am so proud to be your wife."

Gaara smirked. Kami, he was more than proud, he was lucky to have Misaki. "Babe, I feel the exact same way about you." He paused as he thought for a few minutes on how to tell her that tonight he wanted her to be the dominate woman he knew she could be. "Tonight I want you on top."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're the bride, it's your night."

"Well if you're sure."

She pushed him on his back, causing him to gasp softly. He forgot how domineering she could be sometimes. Kami he loved it though. She spread his bent legs and gently placed a kiss on his lips, then on his chin, on his neck, on his chest, on his stomach, and finally at the hem of his white pants. "Mmm." Gaara murmured as he felt her kiss back upwards to his chest.

She stopped at the center of his chest and said, "I wish I was perfect for you."

"Baby, you are plenty perfect for me. Don't worry about the past. It's time to focus on the future."

She smiled at him then kissed him on his lips again. She kissed along his neck, softly sucking on the flesh while hearing him groan in pleasure. Her mouth traveled along his chest. Her tongue licking along his nipple, causing him to grasp her black hair in a tight grip. He felt her teeth on his flesh as she nipped gently. He laughed softly while saying, "You naughty bride."

Misaki lifted her head. "Don't like my love?"

"Fuck I am enjoying thoroughly. Don't stop." Gaara encouraged. She smiled at him as she kissed over to his other nipple and sucked on the nub momentarily before kissing back down towards his pants. Her hands went to the hem of his white pants and gently began to pull them down until his member was revealed. His hand was still in her long hair as she took his cock reverently in her hands. "Don't tease." He told her as she looked up at him.

"Remember that later." She murmured while stroking his long member with her fingers.

He would. At least, he would try. Gaara gripped her hair in a fist as she continued to stroke his member, only at a faster pace. She then finally lowered her head near his cock. He felt a little shocked when she began to lick up the side of his cock, but forgot it when the pleasure settled in. Gaara felt her tongue slowly lick up the side of his cock then finally her mouth slipped over the head of his hardened cock. Kami...it felt good. Granted she was unexperienced in giving him head, she was learning well.

Gaara felt her take him as far a she could go and stroke the rest of his member. He loved his wife and he planned to return the favor. His lips opened in a lengthy moan as he arched his hips and forced her head further down. Her tongue and lips were so good and felt so sweet that he couldn't help but grasp the back of her head as he bucked into her mouth. She drank his seed as he shook slightly and grasped her hair.

Misaki pulled back and licked her lips. After Gaara took in a few breaths she asked him, "Did I do well?"

"Of course. Now it's your turn baby." He didn't bother to wait for her to lay down. Instead, he flipped her over on her stomach and watched as she looked back at him in surprise. "I need you...so bad."

She smiled then replied, "Go ahead Gaara."

His mouth moved to the back of her neck and gently kissed while his hands slipped under her body and grasped her breasts as he positioned his cock before her hole. She felt him thrust into her body. The pressure of his body was welcome against hers. She pushed her behind against his hips, making him groan from the action. "Tease." He said loudly as he moved one hand to grasp the sheets and give him something to help him create a rhythm.

"Mmm." Was her response.

He laughed as he kept thrusting into her body and bit down on her shoulder as she moaned from his ministrations. "Keep pushing baby!" He growled in her ear, liking that she was grinding against his hips. His other hand moved between her legs, fingers pushing between her slit and feeling wetness coat her fingers. "Kami you feel so good." He murmured in her ear. She pushed back as he pistoned against her body. He kept thrusting until he felt her contract around his cock. His hard cock feeling almost ready to explode. Her body contracted around him once more and he felt her shake suddenly. Her shaking body caused him to spill his seed and make him groan in pleasure. He collapsed on her moments later.

A few minutes later, Gaara rolled on his back while pulling her on top of his body. "Mmm..." She groaned, trying to sleep.

Gaara smiled as he stroked her hair. Kami, he felt lucky. So lucky. Misaki was going to be a great wife and an even better mother. He tucked his chin over her head and fell asleep feeling very happy.

A/N: So one more chapter left. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will update soon. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Ten Months Later

Gaara was waiting patiently outside the room his wife was in. She was currently in

labor. Sakura and Naruto had come down from Konoha to see the birth of the baby. He

was looking forward to it. Sakura had come down a month ago while Naruto had come a

week ago. He smiled as he remembered the day he learned of her pregnancy.

xxxx

He was in his office, looking at papers while listening to Kankuro talk but really

not listening. He heard a knock on the door and glanced towards the door as it

opened. Gaara smiled as his wife walked in the office with a bright smile on her

face. "Hello Gaara."

"Hello Misaki. You look happy." He noted as she sat on his lap.

"I'm very happy. You should be too. Do you want to know why?"

"Of course." Gaara responded.

"Well...i'm pregnant." She said excitedly.

"What?!" He looked at her with a pair of surprised eyes.

"Yes. I found out today!"

Gaara kissed her deeply then smiled again. Kankuro interrupted, "That's great. I knew

that Gaara would have a baby soon."

"I haven't had the baby yet Kankuro." Misaki said as she smiled at the puppeteer.

"We have to tell Temari and celebrate."

"Already did. Hope you don't mind." She addressed Gaara.

"I don't mind love." All he could think of was a baby in the future.

xxxx

Gaara smiled, but his smile disappeared as he heard Misaki scream from the room. He

was not allowed in the birthing room. No male was allowed in the birthing room. Not

until the birthing was over. He was worried to tell the truth. He could hear Kankuro

tapping the edge of his chair in boredom while Naruto paced around. It had been four

hours since Misaki had went into labor. He heard another scream and then a wail of a

baby. He felt relief flood his body, thinking it was over. However, it wasn't. He

heard another wail about thirty seconds later. Could it be? Naruto voiced his

thoughts, "Twins?"

"Sakura will tell us." Gaara responded, but he was thinking the same thing. He wanted

to barge in and see what was going on, however, he could not. They waited for about

ten more minutes before Sakura opened the door and looked at the three men.

"You can come in now."

"How is Misaki?" Gaara asked.

"She is doing well, but come in and see for yourself." Sakura replied.

The three followed her into the room and found Misaki laying on a bed while holding

two babies in her arms. She smiled tiredly at Gaara as he neared the bed. He looked

at the babies a bit closely, they had his red hair and from what he could tell, his

jade eyes. "What do you know." Naruto commented. "They look just like you Gaara." He

then slapped him on the back.

"Yeah. What gender are they Sakura?"

"Male and female. Congratulations Lord Kazekage." Sakura answered.

"What should we name them?" Misaki intervened.

"Well...I've been thinking. Are you sure you want me to name them?" Gaara asked her.

"You're their father. Besides, you are the Kazekage."

"Well, Minoru and Megumi."

She smiled, "Perfect names."

He smiled at her as she offered Megumi to him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Gaara nodded and took the small infant from his wife. Megumi was such a beautiful

little girl. She had a tiny amount of red hair on her head and her eyes were his own

color. A beautiful shade of jade green. He couldn't help but smile widely as she

grasped his forefinger of his left hand with her tiny hand. He heard Misaki yawn

loudly. "Tired love?"

"Yes." Misaki admitted.

"I gave her a pill to sleep off some of the pain. I can watch the babies for you Lord

Kazekage." Sakura intervened.

He nodded to her. "Do you mind taking Megumi with Sakura, Kankuro?"

"No. Not at all." Kankuro replied as he took his little niece from his brother. He

cooed at her as Sakura took Minoru from Misaki.

"If you all don't mind, I am going to lay down with my wife." Gaara announced.

"See you soon." Kankuro said with a wave. Naruto followed Sakura and shut the door

behind him.

Gaara took off his Kazekage robe and draped it over a chair. He smiled as she turned

on her side to face him. He laid beside her and wrapped his arm beside her. "Their

perfect."

She laughed softly, "Is that because they look like you?"

He laughed as well. "No. Though they are going to be perceived as my perfect identical children."

"Whatever the perception is, they were made with your help Gaara and they are beautiful." Misaki told him then yawned.

"Tired?"

"And in pain." She replied with a laugh. "All I want to do is sleep and cuddle up against you."

He smiled, "Well, go ahead love." She laid her head on his chest and soon drifted off to sleep. Gaara smiled as he watched his wife. All he did was watch her sleep, then finally drifting off to sleep.

xxxx

5 Years Later

"Daddy!" Megumi cried out as she held her arms out to Gaara.

Gaara picked up the small girl and hugged her to him. She hugged her father as he said, "Megumi, have you been a good girl?"

"Yes Daddy." She replied as he stroked her long red hair.

He looked up to see Misaki holding Minoru's hand. She was pregnant again and was about 7 months pregnant. Minoru walked beside her slowly, trying to keep her from going to fast for her condition. He was a lot like his father in the sense that he wanted to keep her safe. "Hi Father." Minoru greeted his father.

"Hello Minoru. Have you kept an eye on your mother?"

"Yep."

"Really, I am fine. Your sister or brother is only causing me a little trouble." Misaki added.

"Mama you should be careful." Megumi advised.

"Don't worry. I will Megumi."

"Go on and play with your brother." Gaara told his daughter as he set her down on the ground.

Misaki and Gaara watched as the two played with each other in the playground. "Your child is kicking."

"At least we know that he or she will have strong legs." Gaara returned playfully.

Misaki snorted with laughter. "Oh you." She leaned her head against his shoulder, but felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love you and you know what I tell you every day." He paused and whispered in her ear, "They're perfect."

"I love you too." She replied as she leaned into his embrace. "And let me remind you, I had help."

They stood there watching the children. Gaara lay his hands on her stomach, thinking of the future and what was to come. Misaki couldn't feel any happier to be with her husband.

The End

A/N: Well…that's it. I am thinking about one more story, focused more on Gaara and Misaki. I'm thinking about it. It was hard coming up with an ending. I hope you enjoy it though. I do have a yaoi story coming out involving Gaara and Kankuro. It's called Once in a Blue Moon. Thanks for following! Review please!


End file.
